


Late Night Streams & Tactical Flirting

by A_Person_07



Category: No Fandom
Genre: DLDR, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i'll add more as it goes on, pmcyt - Freeform, problematic mcyt, you searched for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Person_07/pseuds/A_Person_07
Summary: Toby was confused.He had never felt like this before.But nevertheless, he was sitting in his room, in the dark, on the phone with his best friend, blushing like mad.Toby was on a call with Mark (or how his fans knew him, Ranboo). Mark was telling a story from when he played volleyball, ‘Tactical Flirting’ he called it. Toby thought it would be funny to ask Mark to use his tactic on him. “Surely he wouldn’t actually do it, right?” Wrong.“Ok, gimme a sec, I can’t do it on the spot,” Mark giggled.Wuh oh“O-oh, you’re fine! I was joking you d-don’t-” “Oh, I got one!” You could hear the smirk in his voice. “I’m on top of things. Would you like to be one of them?”That’s where we are now, with Toby sputtering like a dummy and Mark laughing his ass off.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! I wanted to write a fanfic of Tubbo and Ranboo and figured I'd post it here!

The summary is all I have so far, so let me know what you guys think.

Please do not share with any CC's, this is something for the people who enjoy it, and was tagged as such.

Also, yes, I know Ranboo's real name probably isn't Mark, but it would be kind of weird if I used Tubbo's real name then use Ranboo's online one, so I just used what's widely accepted in the PMCYT fandom.

Have a good day/ night!


	2. Chapter 1

In hindsight, Toby should have expected this. 

He had been flirting with Mark on and off for a while, but he never expected to catch feelings. 

That night he couldn't sleep, he was too busy thinking. Thinking about Mark, himself, his feelings, and what the hell he was going to do about this.

The next day was fairly normal considering the circumstances. Toby spammed Mark then went live, Mark woke up and joined VC, then they talked about Micheal and the mansion. Neither of them spoke about the night prior during Toby’s stream, while they watched the office afterwards, or even when Mark was streaming. Toby figured he had just forgotten about it, but he was wrong. After Mark ended was when the real conversation started.

“Hey Toby”

Oh god

“Yeah Mark..?”  
“I want to ask you something.”

Oh GOD

“W-what is it Mark?”

“Do you wanna watch a movie?”

Oh- oh?

“Oh, uh, sure! What movie were you thinking big guy?”  
‘Well, that was unexpected, but definitely better than what I was bracing for!’ 

So, that night, Toby and Mark watched a cheesy rom-com and enjoyed each other’s company. Sure it was a bit different for Toby considering these newfound feelings, he had to get used to going red whenever Mark laughed, but maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

Ok! The first chapter is done. I wasn’t expecting anyone to see this but hi! I won’t have a consistent schedule for posting, so sorry about that. I hope you all enjoyed it, see ya next chapter!


End file.
